Jesse
was a contestant on Season 3 and Season 7 - All-Stars. Jesse is best known for having a powerful social game that allowed him to maneuver himself through alliances seamlessly. In 3'', Jesse targeted untrustworthy people pre-merge before later betraying his Men's Alliance several times and ultimately being blindsided for the threat he posed socially. In ''All-Stars, Jesse's legacy was so strong that the other members of his tribe made it a point to take him out before persecuting the winners. In total, Jesse has spent 44 days playing the game and has had 8 votes cast against him. ''Season 3'' Jesse was placed on the Banan tribe which dominated and never lost a challenge; at the Day 9 tribal swap, Jesse watched as his tribe lost Deirdre and Steven while gaining Ringo. Winning a fourth consecutive challenge before their eventual loss, Tiberius and Veronica pitched to Jesse and Marcus that Banan stick together in voting out the outsider, Ringo; however, Jesse and Marcus agreed that the duo was untrustworthy, and instead blindsided Tiberius in a 3-2 vote. Losing a second consecutive challenge, the men stuck together and unanimously voted out Veronica. Merging on Day 17, Jesse stuck with his post-swap Banan alliance, which grew to include Steven as well. The quartet targeted Deirdre, the only other original Banan member left in the game, due to the physical and social threat she posed; however, a covert female alliance blindsided Billy instead. At the next vote, this covert alliance was able to convince Jesse and all the other men that Steven needed to be voted out immediately for the huge threat he posed; initially unwary about going against his ally, Jesse sided with the tribe in unanimously voting Steven out. At this point, with the numbers between the men and women even, the men drew into an alliance together to combat the female alliance, and decided to target Cooper; however, Jesse, scared of a potential tiebreaker, flipped to the women's side, leading to Winston being blindsided. However, this move ended up proving successful for the Men's Alliance, as Jesse's new sway with the women allowed the men to paint Cooper and Roxanne as threats, leading to a successful 7-2 blindside of Cooper. Following this move, the Women's Alliance began targeting men again, deciding to come after Wallace before Roxanne; Jesse and Wallace, who had grown close, brokered a deal with the women instead: to side with them and vote out Marcus instead. This plan proved successful, and Marcus was blindsided in a 5-2-1 vote. Jesse and Wallace, solidified in their new position, helped the Women's Alliance safely target Ringo and Roxanne; when Ringo won Individual Immunity, Roxanne was unanimously voted out. Now with the numbers between the men and the women even once more, Ringo approached Jesse and Wallace about reigniting the Men's Alliance; Jesse, knowing that Charlotte, Deirdre, and Ice were larger threats than the men at this point, agreed, and bringing in Charlotte allowed the alliance to blindside Ice in a 4-2 vote. However, with Deirdre winning Individual Immunity next, the alliance was thrown into a complete scramble. Believing his closest ally to now be his biggest threat, Jesse came after Wallace; however, Wallace had taken advantage of opportunity and formed a Final Two deal with Deirdre, leading him to blindside Jesse - described as the biggest social threat in the game - in a 2-1-1-1 vote, becoming the eighth jury member. Jesse ultimately voted for Deirdre to win the game, which she did. ''Season 7 - All-Stars'' Jesse returned four seasons later as an all-star, and was placed on the all-male tribe, Brolic. Brolic was safe throughout the first two cycles before losing their first immunity challenge. Jesse, along with his tribemates Iggy and Seamus, felt like something was up with the trio of Dave, Jonathan, and Pluto; however, not banding together allowed this trio, viewing him as a huge threat for his charm, to successfully blindside Jesse, finishing in 16th place. Trivia *Jesse was the sixth contestant voted out by a plurality. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Banan Tribe Category:Cake Tribe Category:Day 36 Category:5th Place Category:Jury Members Category:Season 3 Jury Category:All-Stars Contestants Category:Brolic Tribe Category:Day 8 Category:16th Place Category:Pre-Merge Category:Pre-Jury